List of Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. episodes
is an American television series, debuting on ABC. Season 1 # "Pilot" - September 24, 2013 # "0-8-4" - October 1, 2013 # "The Asset" - October 8, 2013 # "Eye Spy" - October 15, 2013 # "Girl in the Flower Dress" - October 22, 2013 # "FZZT" - November 5, 2013 # "The Hub" - November 12, 2013 # "The Well" - November 19, 2013 # "Repairs" - November 26, 2013 # "The Bridge" - December 10, 2013 # "The Magical Place" - January 7, 2014 # "Seeds" - January 14, 2014 # "T.R.A.C.K.S." - February 4, 2014 # "T.A.H.I.T.I." - March 4, 2014 # "Yes Men" - March 11, 2014 # "End of the Beginning" - April 1, 2014 # "Turn, Turn, Turn" - April 8, 2014 # "Providence" - April 15, 2014 # "The Only Light in the Darkness" - April 22, 2014 # "Nothing Personal" - April 29, 2014 # "Ragtag" - May 6, 2014 # "Beginning of the End" - May 13, 2014 Season 2 # "Shadows" - September 23, 2014 # "Heavy is the Head" - September 30, 2014 # "Making Friends and Influencing People" - October 7, 2014 # "Face My Enemy" - October 14, 2014 # "A Hen in the Wolf House" - October 21, 2014 # "A Fractured House" - October 28, 2014 # "The Writing on the Wall" - November 11, 2014 # "The Things We Bury" - November 18, 2014 # "...Ye Who Enter Here" - December 2, 2014 # "What They Become" - December 9, 2014 # "Aftershocks" - March 3, 2015 # "Who You Really Are" - March 10, 2015 # "One of Us" - March 17, 2015 # "Love in the Time of Hydra" - March 24, 2015 # "One Door Closes" - March 31, 2015 # "Afterlife" - April 7, 2015 # "Melinda" - April 14, 2015 # "The Frenemy of My Enemy" - April 21, 2015 # "The Dirty Half Dozen" - April 28, 2015 # "Scars" - May 5, 2015 # "S.O.S. Part One" - May 12, 2015 # "S.O.S. Part Two" - May 12, 2015 Season 3 # "Laws of Nature" - September 29, 2015 # "Purpose in the Machine" - October 6, 2015 # "A Wanted (Inhu)man" - October 13, 2015 # "Devils You Know" - October 20, 2015 # "4,722 Hours" - October 27, 2015 # "Among Us Hide..." - November 3, 2015 # "Chaos Theory" - November 10, 2015 # "Many Heads, One Tale" - November 17, 2015 # "Closure" - December 1, 2015 # "Maveth" - December 8, 2015 # "Bouncing Back" - March 8, 2016 # "The Inside Man" - March 15, 2016 # "Parting Shot" - March 22, 2016 # "Watchdogs" - March 29, 2016 # "Spacetime" - April 5, 2016 # "Paradise Lost" - April 12, 2016 # "The Team" - April 19, 2016 # "The Singularity" - April 26, 2016 # "Failed Experiments" - May 3, 2016 # "Emancipation" - May 10, 2016 # "Absolution" - May 17, 2016 # "Ascension" - May 17, 2016 Season 4 # "The Ghost" - September 20, 2016 # "Meet the New Boss" - September 27, 2016 # "Uprising" - October 11, 2016 # "Let Me Stand Next to Your Fire" - October 18, 2016 # "Lockup" - October 25, 2016 # "The Good Samaritan" - November 1, 2016 # "Deals With Our Devils" - November 29, 2016 # "The Laws of Inferno Dynamics" - December 6, 2016 # "Broken Promises" - January 10, 2017 # "The Patriot" - January 17, 2017 # "Wake Up" - January 24, 2017 # "Hot Potato Soup" - January 31, 2017 # "BOOM" - February 7, 2017 # "The Man Behind the Shield" - February 14, 2017 # "Self Control" - February 21, 2017 # "What If..." - April 4, 2017 # "Identity and Change" - April 11, 2017 # "No Regrets" - April 18, 2017 # "All the Madame's Men" - April 25, 2017 # "Farewell, Cruel World!" - May 2, 2017 # "The Return" - May 9, 2017 # "World's End" - May 16, 2017 Season 5 # "Orientation Part One" - December 1, 2017 # "Orientation Part Two" - December 1, 2017 # "A Life Spent" - December 8, 2017 # "A Life Earned" - December 15, 2017 # "Rewind" - December 22, 2018 # "Fun & Games" - January 5, 2018 # "Together or Not at All" - January 12, 2018 # "The Last Day" - January 19, 2018 # "Best Laid Plans" - January 26, 2018 # "Past Life" - February 2, 2018 # "All the Comforts of Home" - March 2, 2018 # "The Real Deal" - March 9, 2018 # "Principia" - March 16, 2018 # "The Devil Complex" - March 23, 2018 # "Rise and Shine" - March 30, 2018 # "Inside Voices" - April 6, 2018 # "The Honeymoon" - April 13, 2018 # "All Roads Lead..." - April 20, 2018 # "Option Two" - April 27, 2018 # "The One Who Will Save Us All" - May 4, 2018 # "The Force of Gravity" - May 11, 2018 # "The End" - May 18, 2018 Season 6 # "Missing Pieces" - May 10, 2019 # "Window of Opportunity" - May 17, 2019 # "Fear and Loathing on the Planet of Kitson" - May 24, 2019 # "Code Yellow" - May 31, 2019 # "The Other Thing" - June 14, 2019 # "Inescapable" - June 21, 2019 # "Toldja" - June 28, 2019 # "Collision Course Part One" - July 5, 2019 # "Collision Course Part Two" - July 12, 2019 # "Leap" - July 19, 2019 # "From the Ashes" - July 26, 2019 # "The Sign" - August 2, 2019 # "New Life" - August 2, 2019 Season 7 * "Know Your Onions" - 2020 * "The New Deal" - 2020 * "Alien Commies from the Future" - 2020 * "Out of the Past" - 2020 * "A Trout in the Milk" - 2020 * "Adapt or Die" - 2020 * "The Totally Excellent Adventures of Mack and the D" - 2020 * "After, Before" - 2020 * "As I Have Always Been" - 2020 * "Stolen" - 2020 * "Brand New Day" - 2020 * "The End is at Hand" - 2020 * "What We're Fighting For" - 2020 See also * List of Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: Slingshot episodes }} Category:Episode lists